


Riku Meets Winnie the Pooh (And Other Stories)

by chrissy_sky



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Kingdom Hearts, Little Mermaid - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Disney Multiverse, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some undefined time in the future, Riku and Sora continue to travel to different worlds. Now, they do it together. (Fandoms to be added as I write.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Riku Meets Winnie the Pooh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TerraTenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/gifts).



> Just something I started writing for Valentine's. Short chapters.

Riku Meets Winnie the Pooh  
Riku/Sora + the 100 Acre Woods.  
  
-  
  
Riku looked at the book doubtfully. On the cover was a picture of the person he loved the most, sitting with beside a bright yellow bear, both looking off into the horizon.   
  
“I won’t be able to enter,” Riku told Sora bluntly.  
  
“What?” Sora blinked wide eyes. “Of course you will, it’s easy.”  
  
Riku shook his head firmly. “I won’t. Sora, Winnie the Pooh is innocence personified, and I have no innocence left, there’s just no way.”  
  
He watched his friend’s face grow pale. “You mean you can’t meet Pooh and everybody because _we had sex?_ ”  
  
Riku nearly choked. “No. No, Sora, not that kind of innocence.”  
  
“Oh, good.” Sora grabbed hold of his hand, smiling. “Then let’s go!”  
  
“Sora, wait--”  
  
“Just hold on tight and stop worrying so much, Riku. It’ll be alright, as long as you stick with me.”  
  
“Sora!”  
  
Being sucked into a book via your boyfriend’s innocence and never ending well of hope was an odd sensation. Once he reoriented himself, he looked around the forest, amazed.  
  
Sora had the smuggest expression on his face. “See?”  
  
He sighed. “There’ll be no living with you now.”  
  
“Gee, I hope that’s not true. I was still planning on marrying you. But if you’re going to be broody about it...”  
  
Riku grabbed the smaller boy and kissed him. Despite the smugness, he was very grateful to be allowed in this place, where he shouldn’t have been allowed to go by its very definition. But not only had Sora not taken that for an answer, he had a habit of making the impossible happen almost effortlessly.   
  
He would continue believing in Sora’s light.  
  
Sora whimpered and pressed closer just before a familiar voice from their Saturday morning cartoons asked, “Sora, what is that boy doing to your face?”  
  
Sora laughed against Riku’s mouth. “Pooh!”  
  
Pooh blinked up at them in confusion, one stuffed paw rubbing his head. “He is doing Pooh to your face?”  
  
“No no, this is called kissing. Pooh Bear is still the only Pooh here.”  
  
“Oh, that’s good. I would hate to be confused with something else.” ****  
  
Riku groaned. “Five seconds and I’m already corrupting the 100 Acre Woods.”  
  
Sora smacked his rear lightly. “Hush. You’ll feel better once you meet Tigger.”  
  
“Oh god.”


	2. Riku Under the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Tentacles that aren’t used for porn.

\-   
  
The redhead giggled as she swam around him. “Come on, Riku! Everyone can sing.”  
  
“Sora can’t,” Riku pointed out bluntly. “It doesn’t stop him.”   
  
It wasn’t that Sora’s singing voice was awful, per se. But if he was going to make a career out of this, he was going to need lessons. Lots of them.   
  
Sora pouted and swam even closer, intimately, his shark tail brushing against Riku’s dark tentacles. “But Riku _can_ sing. We have to get him to sing, Ariel.”  
  
“Please, Riku!” the princess begged.  
  
“Pleeeeeeeaase, Riku,” Sora whispered against his neck.  
  
Riku closed his eyes tight. He couldn’t believe he could get aroused in this body, and it felt very strange, but he was nonetheless.   
  
“Sora. If you don’t get off me, I’m gonna see if I can make you scream underwater.”   
  
Ariel gasped.  
  
Sora flushed. “No, Ariel, that wasn’t a threat. Well, not for bodily harm. Well.” The Keyblade bearer grinned at his boyfriend impishly. “Not sure about the tentacles.”  
  
Riku grabbed Sora’s wrist. “And that’s our cue to leave.”  
  
“Yup. Bye, Ariel!”  
  
The princess stared after them as they swam away. Riku opened a pathway through darkness and tugged Sora through it, who went willingly.   
  
-  
  
Later, at home, Riku was washing the dirty dishes from their breakfast and humming softly to himself, thinking he was alone for the moment.  
  
“In harmony, harmony. You’re you, I’m me, together we can live in--”  
  
A smaller body collided with his back, happily latching on, and Riku almost dropped the plate in his hand.  
  
“I told you, you can sing,” Sora giggled.  
  
Riku sighed. “I don’t want to sing in public.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“I just don’t. Why don’t you go bug Kairi? I’m sure she would enjoy song and dance numbers.”  
  
He could hear Sora’s pout in his voice. “No. Want you.”  
  
Riku suppressed a smile. That was strangely heartening, to be reminded that Sora was his. “Hm.”  
  
“Sing with me?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Aw... Make me scream?”  
  
Riku smirked and sat down the plate. “I’ll see what I can do.”  
  
Sora cheered and dragged Riku back to bed.


	3. Riku and The Great Detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had nothing for John to do so he’s absent. Which is a shame because he’s my favorite in that series... Oh well.

-  
  
Sora watched Riku argue with the tall, scarf wearing man--who was a little taller than Riku, which Sora secretly thought bothered his lover more than the other boy would ever admit. (He was not, in Sora’s admittedly very biased opinion, prettier than Riku, however.) The argument contained no shouting, but Sora knew it was an argument, because Sherlock was showing a bit more emotion than he had been five minutes ago, and Riku’s left eye was twitching.   
  
Sora pondered warning Sherlock. That twitch had faced lost princesses and various harbingers of destruction.   
  
He decided against it, because in that moment, Riku wasn’t thinking about the darkness that still haunted him. Riku was simply being himself. He would never again be the boy Sora had once known, but that was, like the changes that Sora had gone through, just another part of growing up. It would be a lie if Sora said that made him completely sad, because he was wholly and entirely in love with the person Riku was now.   
  
Even with the darkness.  
  
Besides, as the king had once said, there could be no light without dark.   
  
The man standing beside Sora tapped his umbrella against the rain damp sidewalk of the London street they stood upon. Mycroft seemed as amused as he was.   
  
“When he was young,” said the older man, “Sherlock wanted to be a pirate.”  
  
Sora smiled, eyes back on his lover. “Riku too.”


	4. Riku and The Surprise

Riku and the Surprise  
Riku/Sora; Riku decides to take Sora to a world he had traveled to before, to give his boyfriend a surprise.   
  
-  
  
Sora looked around the crowded streets, taking in the brooding faces of the townspeople and the neglect that was shown in the old buildings. The new ones stood out too much, spiraling into the sky--though Riku felt nervous when a certain business came into sight, as he feared Sora would figure out his surprise too early. But he didn’t, thankfully.   
  
Sora wouldn’t let go of his hand, but this wasn’t unusual. They couldn’t seem to stop touching one another when together anymore, as if they both needed the reassurance of the contact.   
  
“Riku, where are we?”  
  
Riku smiled softly. “You’ll see.”  
  
“Aw...”  
  
Walking into the cafe and eventually presenting Sora with one of the best pieces of chocolate cake Riku had ever had, ended up being as pleasing as he’d hoped. He sat and watched Sora eat in a small table outside the cafe, which he told himself wasn’t creepy. At all. He was allowed to stare at Sora, taking in his beauty, happiness, and light.   
  
Sora licked his lips. “Not that this wasn’t great--because it was--but why did we have to come to another world just for cake?”  
  
Riku tried to suppress his smile. “You don’t like it?”  
  
“I do, I’m just confused.” Sora beamed at him. “You had that sneaky look, like you were plotting something.”  
  
Riku shrugged casually. “Maybe. Actually, there was another reason too, but it might be too early to see any--” The sudden sound of screeching tires, followed by alarmed cries from people on the street, had Riku cutting himself off. “Ah, never mind. Watch.”  
  
Sora, alarmed at first, watched as a laughing man drove fast down the road in a purple convertible, being chased by a black, strangely shaped hovercraft.  
  
The man driving the car was too familiar not to identify.  
  
“Was that the Joker?” Sora asked after the two vehicles were gone, though they could still hear the hovercraft’s engines.  
  
Riku didn’t hide his grin this time. “Yup. And the hovercraft was Batman and Robin. Well, the current Batman and Robin. Come on, I’ll introduce you to one of the former Robins.”  
  
Sora emitted a strange keening sound and threw himself at Riku, climbing into his lap and hugging. “Riku! You met Batman and Robin?! Why didn’t you tell me?!”  
  
Riku laughed, hugging the smaller boy close. “Surprise?”  
  
~ end ~


End file.
